Remember the Time
by WordsbyMoonlight
Summary: Hermione Granger is different, and is not who she originally thought. Why is Draco Malfoy suddenly involved in her life and what part of her past connects the two?
1. Finding Out

**Remember the Time**

Why does Hermione Granger look so different, why is she acting different, and why is she all of a sudden as stoic and emotionless as Draco Malfoy?

Disclaimer…..

I don't own anything all of the characters are owned by J.K. Rowling

* * *

I don't want to talk to anybody. I don't want to talk to my "parents". I just want to go back home to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, where I belong. You see over the summer, I found out that I was adopted. I went through the first six years of school being teased, taunted, and ridiculed for being something I'm not. Makes allot of sense right? Wrong.

* * *

Flashback

"Hermione!"

"What?"

"Come down here we have something to tell you!"

"Ok!"

When I got down there, both of my "parents" were sitting down at the kitchen table, "Hermione, sweetie, you know we love you right?" I nod my head yes. "Sweetheart, there is really no easy way to break this to you, but we adopted you. You see when your father and I were first married, the first thing we wanted to do was have a child. We tried and later found out that we were unable. One day when we had just gotten home from one of the adoption agencies, we found a darling little baby sitting on our doorstep. When we picked the baby up, we found that she was wrapped in a pink blanket with the initials KB on it. There were also two letters, one for us asking us to keep you and raise you as our own. It also asked us to give you the second letter on a day leading up to your sixteenth birthday."

As I took all of this in, I didn't show any emotion, my face as stoic as that of a stone. "Where is the letter now?"

"We put the letter on your desk last night because we thought you would need some time to think about all that has happened." As my "mother" said this, I could tell she was doing her best to not cry, but tears were leaking down her face anyway.

All I could manage was a half smile in the direction of my "parents" before I made my way upstairs. When I got there the letter was sitting in my desk, right where they said it would be.

_My darling Kaia, if you are reading this, then the couple we left you with has followed our wishes. You belong to one of the oldest pureblood families that goes all the way back to the time of Merlin himself. Your full name is Kaia Rain Balthazar. We cannot tell you in this letter why we gave you up as the story is too long to put on paper, but believe when we say that it was not willingly. When you read this letter, your appearance will change to the way you should look. We had to put a glamour charm on you as our family has very prominent features. Next, you will also come into your full potential of power. As you are of Balthazar descent, you are also of dragone descent. They are very powerful beings that with the right training can control their power. But with the wrong training, they can be a danger to themselves and others around them. So be careful to control your emotions as your powers are linked to your emotions, and when we are finally able to meet, we will teach you to control your powers. There is still much you need to know about dragones and if you have your fathers' passion for learning, then this will come easily to you. When you are ready to meet, just concentrate and we will be able to find you._

_Until that time comes, just know we love you_

_Your mother and father_

* * *

Well my appearance did change. Now instead of bushy brown hair, I have long, sleek, black hair. I have also thinned out, I now have an hourglass figure, and along with that, my skin tone has darkened from a deathly pale color. My eyes, I have discovered, change color with my mood, for example, they are a dark violet color when I am mad and are the clearest ocean blue when I am sad. I now also have curves in all of the right places and I have filled out. Now don't get me wrong I still love my adoptive parents with all of my heart, but I just need some time and space to think. Maybe I should finally meet my real parents before I go back to Hogwarts.

* * *

Reviews please! its my first story!


	2. Meeting the Parents

**Chapter 2**

**Just want to thank everyone who has given a review and I ask that they keep doing so…anyway on with the story!**

* * *

A few days went by and I used the time to learn how to control my emotions, instead of "wearing them on my sleeve." I also spent the time getting used to my new body. Buying new clothes, that kind of stuff; it was loads of fun. A few days before my return to Hogwarts for my seventh and final year, I got head girl by the way, I decided that I wanted to finally meet my parents. So, I did what my parents told me to in the letter, and not 5 minutes later, a couple appeared in front of my house. I could tell that they were wizards because of the clothes they were wearing. On closer inspection, I found that I looked just like them.

When I got downstairs I saw them. The woman I expected to be my mother was gorgeous. I looked almost exactly like her, she was not very tall, but still taller than me, at about 5'4 5'5 and she had long sleek black hair down to her waist. My father was very tall maybe 6'3 6'4, and he had short black hair, and had this aura of power surrounding him. Both of my parents had this certain elegant and regal air about them that could only be achieved through years of practice. When my mother saw me her eyes immediately changed color to a purple almost lavender color. Obviously I got my mood changing eyes from her.

"Kaia…" she breathed. All of a sudden I was hit with the most peculiar sensation, and I was transported back in time to a house, no castle, where I could see my mother talking to my father.

* * *

Flashback

"Laila," so that is my mothers' name, "We need to leave, the death eaters are coming. And they know how powerful Kaia is going to be when she is older. We have to keep her safe."

"How Radek? How can we protect our daughter without getting ourselves killed?"

"You know the only way."

"What you mean go into hiding?"

"Yes, that and we have to hide Kaia in the muggle world, and we must also disguise her appearance. Hopefully, that will hide most of her powers until we are able to reach her again."

"But how will we be protecting her if we aren't there to protect her?" my mother asked.

"We will be protecting her from afar by keeping her from being detected by Voldemort, and keeping her away from us who will be on the run constantly, until she can protect herself. We must do this, Laila, and we must do it soon. For the welfare of our daughter."

* * *

When I returned I understood everything, my parents gave me up to protect me until I could protect myself. And suddenly, I felt all of the love they had and still have for me. "Mum….Dad…?" All of a sudden I couldn't keep myself from crying.

"Kaia," my mother said as she approached me, "My baby."

My father stood by and watched until my mother released me from her bone-crushing embrace, then he came over and repeated the action. That was when I noticed that there was a wet substance that kept landing on my head. I looked up and saw that there was a rain cloud right above my head, with little bits of sun poking through. "Oh, sweetheart, have you been having any trouble controlling your powers?" she asked laughingly as she made the cloud and water disappear.

"No." I stated, "I just have one question though. What will happen now that I have met you?"

"Well we would like it very much if you would come and stay with us until you go back to Hogwarts so that we can help you control your powers. Just because you have the features, we cant have people knowing that you are the long lost daughter of the Balthazar's."

"Why?"

"Well sweetheart I'm guessing that when you were "spaced out" after I said your name, you were seeing why we had to give you up." I nod the affirmative. "Then you should know that Voldemort is still at large and has spies at the school." Once again I nod. "If Voldemort hears that you are really our long lost daughter, then he will stop at nothing to kidnap you."

"Ohhh…so where will we be staying?"

"At Balthazar castle of course."

That was all I heard before I spaced out again…

* * *

OK kind of weird I know. But review please!


	3. Going Home

**Chapter 3**

**Just a thank-you to everyone who has given a review on my story, and I ask that you continue to do so.**

_Last time:_

_"Oh…so where will we be staying?"_

_"At Balthazar castle of course."_

_That was all I heard before I spaced out again…_

* * *

**This time:**

* * *

Flashback

I was standing on the grounds of the most magnificent buildings I have ever seen. Balthazar Castle is just as big, if not bigger, than Hogwarts castle. The grounds of the castle seem to stretch on forever, and include the most beautiful gardens. Near the gardens, was a beautifully crafted fountain that spouted color changing water. The castle itself looked to be older than Hogwarts, but you would not be able to tell unless you were looking closely or studying.

I heard laughter coming from the gardens and I went to investigate. I saw my mother and father talking, but I couldn't hear what they were saying. Then they went inside. I followed my parents through a sitting room that was a very relaxed beige color, down multiple hallways that contained portraits of family members that dated back to the 14th century, and up two flights of stairs to a room with a closed door that had beautiful silver designs surrounding my name.

* * *

When I finally returned from my "adventures" in the past, my mother and father were looking at me expectantly.

"Oh, I was just taking a tour of our lovely castle. By the way, when are we leaving?"

"Actually, Kaia, we would like to leave as soon as possible," said my father. "So if you could go gather your things we go."

I ran upstairs and quickly waved my wand and all of my belongings shrunk and placed themselves in my trunk which promptly locked. When I went back downstairs with my shrunken trunk in my pocket, I addressed my "parents" (the Grangers).

"Mum…dad… I still love you with all of my heart, and I promise to still write all the time, but I have to go. It will help me to be able to control my powers, and learn more about my past."

"We understand sweetie. And we love you too," said my teary eyed mother. After some teary goodbyes, my parents and I departed for Balthazar castle.

* * *

When we arrived at Balthazar Castle, I was very familiar with everything, and only felt like I had been away from home on a vacation, and was just returning.

"Mum…?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if it was normal for me to keep having these flashbacks."

"Yes sweetheart, it's actually a surprise that you are only having them now."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we expected you to have them at a later time; a time where you were more in control of your powers."

"Oh." I had this sinking feeling that my parents were hiding something from me, but I expelled that feeling and moved onto more important things.

When my parents led me up to my room, it felt like I was walking a very familiar path to a very familiar destination. When we got to my room, I saw the door that I had seen in my flashback, and could barely contain my excitement. When I went inside I gasped. The walls of my room are a blood red color, and have silver designs on them that match the ones on my door. My full size bed has sheets the same color as the walls and a black comforter. My closet is bigger than my room was back at my adoptive parents' home, and had a brand new wardrobe of elegant clothes that looked like they would fit me much better than the clothes I usually wore. The bathroom is the size of the kitchen back at my adoptive parents' home, and has a bathtub the size of a pool.

"How do you like your room Kaia?" asked my father.

"I love it!" I breathed.

"Good. Well, it is nearly time for dinner, and we should all go change as it is a very special occasion. It is the first dinner we are going to have as a family."

* * *

Dinner was an interesting affair. My parents kept asking questions pertaining to who I was before I opened the letter. When they found out that I was originally in Gryffindor and Hermione Granger; Harry Potter's best friend, they almost exploded they were so angry.

"Kaia, we do not want you to be participating in anything that could cause you to lose control of your emotions. Because one slip-up and everyone will know who you are."

"OK OK I get it, you don't want me exposing my true power to anybody. But, I cannot just abandon my friends in their time of need; the only thing I do not have a problem with is changing to Slytherin house. I think it could prove very…useful."

"Alright sweetie, we will just make sure to train you extra hard so that whatever situation you get into, you will be able to use the right amount of power without giving too much away. But, for now, I think that we should all get to bed because tomorrow we are expecting a visit from one of our closest friends. Then, the day after that we will begin your training."

"Well who are these friends do I know them?"

"Why yes, yes you should, and they are the Malfoys."

All of a sudden everything went black…

* * *

Reviews please!


	4. First Encounters

**Chapter 4**

**Just a thank-you to everyone who posted a review, and I, once again, ask that you continue to do so.**

_Last time: _

_"Well who are these friends do I know them?"_

_"Why yes, yes you should, and they are the Malfoys."_

_All of a sudden everything went black…_

* * *

**This time:**

* * *

When I woke up, I wasn't at the dinner table anymore, I was in my bed, and I saw my mother sitting in a chair right next to me. I didn't even remember why I passed out. That's when all of the events from last night came crashing back to me.

"Oh Kaia," she said with a relieved smile on her face. "You had me so worried. Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. But I can't believe that you guys are friends with the Malfoys, and invited them over. Do you know what I have had to suffer through because of them? I have been called a mudblood," at this my mother gasped with a look of horror on her face, "numerous times by their son Draco, and on top of that Lucius Malfoy himself has thrown many a curse in my direction with no hesitation!"

"Sweetheart…" My mother started, "I didn't know, if I had known, if your father had known we wouldn't have had invited them." She said with remorse.

"It's OK, mum, I'll manage. When will they be here?" I sighed.

"In about an hour…"

"Oh my gosh! I don't even know what to wear!"

"That's OK sweetie, that's why I'm here." She smiled.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, I was dressed in the most beautiful robes I had ever seen. They were a pretty color lavender, and they hugged my body in all of the right places, while still being decent of course. My mother also added a light makeup that accentuated my color changing eyes. Lastly, my mother put my hair into a bun similar to the style I had it in at the Yule ball, with curly wisps of my hair hanging in my face. All in all, I looked stunning. And I couldn't wait to see what Malfoy's reaction was going to be. Especially when he finds out that I used to be Hermione Granger.

"There," my mother gushed, "you look absolutely gorgeous. Let's see what the Malfoy heir has to say about you now." She smirked.

* * *

Another thirty minutes later, and both my mother and father were dressed, and we were all waiting in one of the many sitting rooms in the castle. The only exception to this one was that this was the only one with a fireplace connected to the floo network. I liked to call it the floo room. I was disturbed from my musing when all of a sudden the fireplace in the floo room turned a blazing green, and out stepped the Malfoys themselves.

"Lucius…Narcissa… how good it is to see you after all of these years," said my mother.

"The same can be said about you Laila, Radek. You remember my son Draco?" Said Lucius Malfoy.

"Yes, the last time I saw him he was just a baby." My mother gushed.

"Nice to meet you ma'am," said Malfoy.

"Likewise, Narcissa, Lucius, you remember my daughter, Kaia?" asked my mother.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy." I said shyly.

"My goodness you have grown," Narcissa gushed, "and you are such a lovely young woman. You see, over the years your mother, father, Lucius and I have stayed in contact; even through those most unfortunate times when your parents were on the run, so Lucius and I both know that you had to be sent to the muggle world as an infant. But, now that everything has been sorted out, we are glad that you are back where you belong."

"Thank you." I said.

"Draco…" Narcissa said, "Come be polite and say hello."

"It's nice to meet you, Kaia." said Draco as he kissed my hand. "By the way, if you don't mind my asking, who were you before your parents found you and brought you back? Maybe I met you before."

I looked over to my smirking mother to get approval before answering, "Oh I think you knew me well enough, Malfoy." I said with a smirk to match both of my parents'.

"Granger?" he gasped, releasing my hand as if he had just been burned; actually he had been both figuratively and literally.

* * *

Reviews please!


	5. New Discoveries

**Chapter 5**

**Thanks again to all of those who keep posting reviews, and I ask that you continue to do so.**

**And to those who didn't know how Draco knew that Kaia is actually Hermione, well he knows because of the way she spoke to him, because Hermione is the only one that has ever spoken to him like, and treats him like he needs to be taken down a notch.**

_Last time:_

_"It's nice to meet you, Kaia." said Draco as he kissed my hand. "By the way, if you don't mind my asking, who were you before your parents found you and brought you back? Maybe I met you before."_

_I looked over to my smirking mother to get approval before answering, "Oh I think you knew me well enough, Malfoy." I said with a smirk to match both of my parents'._

_"Granger?" he gasped, releasing my hand as if he had just been burned; actually he had been both figuratively and literally._

* * *

**This time:**

* * *

"Why yes Malfoy, I'm so glad you could figure it out." I said with a smirk.

"Granger what in Merlin's name are you doing here?" he asked

"I thought that was blatantly obvious Malfoy, I'm a pureblood, and a Balthazar at that. Come to find out, my blood is purer than yours; so all of those years you called me a mudblood? I wasn't even one to begin with." I sneered.

"You may be a Balthazar, Granger, but you'll always be a filthy mudblood to me." He smirked

'I wonder if the Malfoys know what it means to be a Balthazar' I thought.

'Yes they do sweetheart, well Lucius and Narcissa do, I'm not sure about Draco' I heard my mother's voice on my head.

Startled, I looked questioningly over at my mother, 'Sweetheart, communicating telepathically is just one of the many things a member of the Balthazar family can do, but for you to be able to do it so soon, and so well, just shows how powerful you truly are,' explained my mother.

'Oh OK,' I thought to her, 'So do I have your permission to put the Malfoy boy in his place?' I asked her.

'Yes sweetheart, just make sure to keep an eye on your emotions, your father and I can feel your anger from across the room,' at my questioning look she added, 'I'll explain later.' She said

* * *

Meanwhile during this whole conversation, the elder Malfoys were conversing with my father as if this was a regular occurrence; while Draco Malfoy looked on in confusion.

* * *

"Malfoy, I don't think you quite know what it means for me to be a Balthazar." I said with a smirk.

"Care to explain dear mudblood?" he sneered.

"Have you ever heard of the dragones?"At his change in posture, and hardening facial expression; I continued, "You see, the Balthazar line is connected to the dragones. Therefore, me being a Balthazar myself, I am connected to the ancient and powerful beings called dragone. Meaning, Malfoy, I can kill you with a flick of my wrist, I can cause a thunderstorm just by being upset, and I can get inside the most powerful of mental barriers with an ease equivalent to that of slicing through the softest loaf of bread. That, Malfoy, is what it means for me to be a Balthazar, so you would do well to remember that I am not one to be trifled with." I sneered, but little did I know my mother had to stop the wind that was slowly picking up in the room due to my rage.

And as I finished my little rant Malfoy looked at me with a different expression. Not one of hate, but is that _**respect**_, and maybe a little bit of _**fear**_?

* * *

Reviews please!


	6. Explanations

**Chapter 6**

**Just a thank you to all of those who have given reviews, and I ask that you continue to do so.**

_Last time:_

_And as I finished my little rant Malfoy looked at me with a different expression. Not one of hate, but is that __**respect**__, and maybe a little bit of __**fear**__?_

* * *

**This time:**

* * *

After the whole incident with the Malfoy boy, one of the many house elves we have at the castle came and told us that dinner was ready. Dinner itself was a silent affair until my father gathered the attention of everyone at the table.

"Now that everyone has calmed down," he said with a pointed look at me, "we can discuss the real reason that we invited the Malfoys," my father said.

"Kaia," my father started, "centuries ago, there was a spell put on our family. The spell that was cast made it so that when a very powerful witch or wizard was born in our family, they were automatically connected to a person in another family. In other words, the spell made it so that there was a guardian born to protect those powerful witches and wizards in our family. The two people born are recognized by the star and crescent moon on their forearms." My father explained.

"We didn't want to have to burden you with this new information," said my mother, "but you are one of those aforementioned witches that are born into our family. Which means that a guardian was born around the same time you were to protect you." At my questioning look, she continued, "The reason we invited the Malfoys over was to confirm our speculations," My mother said.

"You see," Narcissa started, "the reason that your parents sated in contact with us for all of those years is because of the connection between you and my son," she said.

"When we first saw the markings on Draco's arm, we told your parents and they explained everything to us," Lucius explained. "But what we didn't notice at was the extra marking. For years we knew that Draco was to be your guardian, but we didn't know how powerful you were going to be."

"Normally," my father started, "twins are born into the Balthazar family; to balance out the power between each child. That is what happened with my sister and I, and my father and his sister. But, on rare occasions, there is only one child born, and that child supports the power of two people; making them very powerful. But, on a very, very rare occasion, the only child will inherit the direct power of the dragones that lingers within our blood. Making the child as powerful as if it was a direct descendent of the dragones." My father explained, "Because of the power of the child, they will be considered a dragone. The power of the child, will also affect the power of their guardian," my father said.

"Kaia," my mother started, "We were not surprised when you were able to do some of the more difficult things, like communicating telepathically. But, we had no idea that you would be this powerful until we saw an extra marking on your forearm, marks that only the dragones and their guardians are born with. That marking is a sun hidden behind the moon and star. We first saw it when you fainted at dinner a couple of nights ago. And, Narcissa and Lucius mentioned something about seeing an extra marking on Draco's forearm. Kaia, we need to make sure that the markings on your arm match the ones on Draco's. Will you show us your arm please?"

When I lifted up the sleeve of my dress robes, I saw the mark my mother was talking about, and couldn't contain my gasp. When I looked over at Malfoy he too had the sleeve of his dress robes lifted exposing his forearm; on closer inspection, I saw that the mark on his forearm matched the one on mine.

"Why didn't I notice the mark before?" I ask my parents.

"You probably didn't notice the mark before because you were under a very powerful glamour charm that not only changed your appearance, it bound most of your powers," my mother explained.

"So what does this mean?" I ask, although knowing and dreading the answer.

"It means, Kaia that Draco is your guardian, and he is going to be your protector." My father said.

At this statement a look of horror passed over my face that mirrored the look on Malfoy's.

"So, you're saying that I have to look out for her, hangout with her, and basically never let her out of my sight without knowing where she is going?" Malfoy asked with a look of horror on his face.

"That is basically what being someone's guardian entails, son." Lucius said with a smirk on his face.

"Well, I'm going to be head girl, so you'll have to figure something out Malfoy." I said with a sneer.

"Didn't you know, Granger, I'm going to be head boy, so you have nothing to worry about." Malfoy said with a smirk.

"You can't call me Granger anymore Malfoy," I sneered, "but don't worry, I'll find a way to deal with my guardian living with me in the heads quarters." I said with a smirk.

* * *

Reviews please!


	7. Back to Hogwarts

**Chapter 7**

**Just a thank you to all of those who have given reviews, and I ask that you continue to do so.**

**And to everyone who doesn't understand what a 'dragone' (pronounced drā-gone) is, it is a person that is part elementalist (someone who can control the elements), has dragon blood (which gives them extra powers), and is a telepath.**

**There is still a lot that a dragone can do, but I've decided to leave the rest of their abilities a surprise, and reveal them at a later time throughout the story.**

_Last time:_

_"Well, I'm going to be head girl, so you'll have to figure something out Malfoy." I said with a sneer._

_"Didn't you know, Granger, I'm going to be head boy, so you have nothing to worry about." Malfoy said with a smirk._

_"You can't call me Granger anymore Malfoy," I sneered, "but don't worry, I'll find a way to deal with my guardian living with me in the heads quarters." I said with a smirk._

* * *

**This Time:**

* * *

The days following the dinner with the Malfoys were pretty uneventful; except for the rigorous training my parents made me endure just to prepare me for going back to Hogwarts. The training itself involved learning how to control my emotions in all situations, and only let them show enough so that I didn't cause any type of weather related natural disaster. Other training exercises involved perfecting communicating telepathically, and making my mental barriers impenetrable and impossible to breach; along with controlling my power over the elements.

Two days after our dinner with the Malfoys, my parents called me down to the dining room, and told me that they had already explained my situation to professor Dumbledore, and that he was going to be keeping a close eye on me this school year; because Voldemort wants me just as much if not more than Harry.

* * *

Flashback

POP! "Miss Kaia, Master and Mistress Balthazar have sent Trill to tell you that your presence is requested in the dining room." My personal house-elf Trill told me.

"Yes, thank you Trill please let them know that I am on my way down." I said with a tired sigh.

Before I even got into the dining room, I could hear my parents' thoughts.

'I wonder how she is going to react to us telling Dumbledore everything that has occurred this summer, and him saying that he will be keeping a close eye on her this semester.' My father thought.

"Daddy, you might want to put a lid on your thoughts, because I could hear them from the hallway." I said with a smirk, "And no I'm not mad that you brought Dumbledore into the equation."

"Well, that's good, and you are getting better at reading people's thoughts, because I had a barrier up hiding my thoughts, a thin barrier, but a barrier nonetheless." My father said proudly.

* * *

The next day was the day I returned to Hogwarts for my seventh and final year, and also the day that I finally get up the courage to talk to Harry and Ron. My parents and I flooed to platform 9¾, after I ate breakfast and made sure I had packed everything I needed. On the platform I was the target of everyone's staring, and after I said a teary goodbye to my parents, I went searching for Harry and Ron. And when I found them, they were in a compartment near the back of the train.

"Umm, excuse me do we know you?" Harry asked, making me remember that they couldn't recognize me.

"Harry, Ron, don't tell me that you don't recognize your best friend." I said in mock hurt.

"Hermione?" They both shouted in surprise, "What happened to you?"

After I told them my whole story, I was forgiven by Harry for not writing to him over the summer, but Ron was a different story.

"Hermione…" he started,

"Actually it's Kaia." I said with a smirk.

"Whatever your name is, I don't forgive you, and I don't want anything to do with you! You have been fraternizing with the enemy, you practically are the enemy, and now you're really becoming the enemy by changing houses!" he shouted as his face turned redder, and redder with each word.

"You know what Ron, I came to you and told you my story in confidence and you throw it back in my face! You might just want to watch who you mess with, Ron! Because I am definitely not one of those people!" with that said I stormed out of the room, and towards the Heads' carriage.

When I got there Malfoy was waiting for me, being the "wonderful" guardian that he is supposed to be.

"Where have you been, Granger? You were supposed to say goodbye to your parents and then meet me here!"

"Look Malfoy, just calm down, I had to make a stop to see Harry and Ron." I said with exasperation.

"Just listen to me, Granger, I may not like you very much, but I am going to do my job as your guardian, and look out for you; which means, that I take my job very seriously. And by the way, just wondering, how did the "golden boys" take the news of your transformation?" he asked me.

"Harry took everything in stride, it's just Ron that took everything and threw it back in my face. He told me that he didn't want anything to do with me anymore." I said sadly.

"You know, Granger, I suggest that we form a truce, since we are going to be seeing a lot of each other this year, and start calling each other by our given names." Malfoy said thoughtfully.

"I agree," I said.

"Oh and Gr...Kaia…"

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Don't worry about Weasley, me being your guardian, I will be using that power to… take care of the… "threat"… that he poses." Malfoy said with a smirk.

* * *

Reviews please!


	8. New Student

Chapter 8

**Just a thank you to all of those who have given reviews, and I ask that you continue to do so.**

_Last time:_

_"You know, Granger, I suggest that we form a truce, since we are going to be seeing a lot of each other this year, and start calling each other by our given names." Malfoy said thoughtfully._

_"I agree," I said._

_"Oh and Gr...Kaia…"_

_"What?" I asked curiously._

_"Don't worry about Weasley, me being your guardian, I will be using that power to… take care of the… "threat"… that he poses." Malfoy said with a smirk._

* * *

**This time:**

* * *

When we arrived at Hogwarts, I felt a sense of familiarity, a certain comfort; similar to the one I got when I first entered Balthazar Castle.

* * *

Normally, when I get off of the train I am with Harry and Ron, and we ride in a carriage together. But since Ron was such a dolt on the train, I had to find a carriage by myself because Ron normally sticks to Harry's side like a leech. Unfortunately the carriage I found was filled with Slytherins; namely Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, and Theodore Nott.

"Well, well, well," Parkinson started, "if it isn't Potters' mudblood. What happened over the summer mudblood? Did Potter and Weasley get tired of you hanging around? And what's with the new look, mudblood? You look like a makeover gone wrong." Parkinson said with a sneer causing all of the other Slytherins to laugh.

Throughout all of Parkinson's teasing, and Zabini and Nott egging her on, I didn't even flinch, "Are you done yet Parkinson? I don't have time for lowly Slytherins like you," I sneered.

"Ha ha! Lowly… us Slytherins? What are you on Granger? Or have you forgotten that you are just a filthy mudblood?" Zabini said with a laugh.

"You'll see soon enough," I said cryptically.

* * *

When I got inside the castle, Professor McGonagall came rushing over to me. "Miss Granger! Headmaster Dumbledore has informed me that you are to be re-sorted, if so then will you please follow me.

Professor McGonagall led me over to the new first years waiting to be sorted; all looking absolutely terrified.

After all of the first years had been sorted, Professor McGonagall called my name.

"Balthazar, Kaia."

When I walked in I was met with curious stares from all of my classmates. Upon reaching the stool, I put the sorting hat on my head.

"Hmm I have met you before, ahhh; there it is Miss Granger, formerly a Gryffindor. Well, that was before finding out who you truly are… hmm… I must say that you now belong in…SLYTHERIN!" the hat bellowed.

I walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down next to Draco, I was greeted with whispers, and stares; except for Nott, Zabini, Parkinson, and Draco nobody knew who I was.

"Well as you can see students," professor Dumbledore started, "We have a "new" student. Kaia Balthazar, or formerly known as Hermione Granger, was told some information, that I will let her tell you on her own terms. Now on to other things, this years' Head boy and girl are Kaia Balthazar and Draco Malfoy. Now everybody…tuck in!"

* * *

At the Slytherin table, I was being scrutinized for my "strange" behavior, but mainly because I was "Gryffindor's Princess" and now I was sitting with the "Prince of Slytherin" and acting civil. Everything was going fine until Pansy Parkinson confronted me for just sitting next to Draco.

"That's my seat mudblood." Parkinson sneered.

"I didn't see your name on it, and quite frankly Draco here didn't seem to object to the idea of you not sitting here," I sneered.

"Why you ignorant filth," Parkinson started,

"And stop calling me filth. I am nowhere near being filth, nor was I ever filth to begin with; and if I'm not mistaken, my blood is purer than yours. So I should be the one calling you filth Parkinson," I sneered.

"No filthy mudblood will talk to me like that!" She shouted.

I stood up and turned around and just stared at her with a smirk playing on the edge of my lips. Parkinson pulled out her wand and said some spell that I didn't recognize. When she shot the spell at me, I easily dodged it. When she went to fire another spell, I waved my hand, and a gust of wind knocked sent her tumbling over the table.

After my little "argument" with Pansy, I looked over at Draco, "Your eyes are changing colors," he whispered fiercely. Following that statement, I addressed the rest of the table who was looking on with shock, fear, and interest, "I am not someone to mess with," I said to them, "and I would think twice before any of you decides to… take that chance… you will definitely not like the results." I sneered; and with that I left the Great Hall.

* * *

Reviews Please!


	9. Research

**Chapter 9**

**Just a thank you to all of those who have given reviews, and I ask that you continue to do so.**

_Last time:_

_"No filthy mudblood will talk to me like that!" She shouted._

_I stood up and turned around and just stared at her with a smirk playing on the edge of my lips. Parkinson pulled out her wand and said some spell that I didn't recognize. When she shot the spell at me, I easily dodged it. When she went to fire another spell, I waved my hand, and a gust of wind knocked sent her tumbling over the table._

_After my little "argument" with Pansy, I looked over at Draco, "Your eyes are changing colors," he whispered fiercely. Following that statement, I addressed the rest of the table who was looking on with shock, fear, and interest, "I am not someone to mess with," I said to them, "and I would think twice before any of you decides to… take that chance… you will definitely not like the results." I sneered; and with that I left the Great Hall._

* * *

**This time:**

* * *

When I left the Great Hall after my little "spat" with Pansy, I ran to the only place that gives me peace and quiet and helps me cool down; the library. After sitting at my favorite table in the back of the library for a few minutes, I decided to do a little research on my "situation".

* * *

After looking, I finally found a book titled: _Ancient and Powerful Pureblood Families._ The book said:

_One of the oldest and most powerful pureblood families, the Balthazar family has been around since the time of Merlin. They are also closely related to the Dragones. The Balthazar family; instead of producing one male heir like other pureblood families, produces twins, a boy and girl; who share the power of the dragones that is passed down to each set of children born. On rare occasions, there is only one child born. On this rare occasion, the child must support the all of the combined power of the Dragones that would have normally been split between two children. These powerful children now have the power to control the elements and all of the other powers that the Dragones themselves possessed. These children are then considered to be Dragones themselves. Due to all of the power that they possess, when the Dragones are born into the Balthazar family, a guardian is born around the same time they are. The guardians are identified as such by markings on their arms that match the markings on the arm of the Dragone they were born to protect. The guardians of the Dragones are the only people that cannot be harmed when the Dragones use their true powers, and can also help the Dragones release their power that has been built up._

* * *

After reading this new found information, I checked the time, and saw that the beginning of the year feast was almost over; so I made my way back towards the Great Hall. When I got back, the feast was over, and professor Dumbledore and Malfoy were waiting for me in the Entrance Hall.

"Ahhh Miss Granger, or should I say Balthazar," professor Dumbledore said with a smile, "there you are, we were just getting ready to come find you, but since you are here; I can go ahead and show you the way to your common that you and Mr. Malfoy here will share."

* * *

After walking for about ten minutes, the group reached a portrait with a fairy dancing in front of a giant tree with blossoms, and the sun setting in the background.

"Hello there Lorelei," Professor Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh hello there headmaster, I didn't see you there!" Lorelei said .

"Don't worry about it my dear;" said professor Dumbledore, "I would like to introduce to you the new head students; Draco Malfoy and Kaia Balthazar."

"Well hello, Draco and Kaia, it's nice to meet you," Lorelei said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too, Lorelei," I said with a smile.

"The pleasure is all mine," Draco said with a charming smile.

"Miss Balthazar, and Mr. Malfoy, you have been given the chance to pick your password, but choose wisely because the password you choose will be the password you have all year. But, I shall leave that task up to you as I must go now. I shall see you two tomorrow. Good night."

"Any ideas?" I asked Draco after professor Dumbledore left.

"No."

"How about _ricordare il tempo_?" I asked

"That's Italian."

"Yeah, I know," I said with a smirk, "that's why I picked it."

"Is that your password?" Lorelei asked

"Yes, it is," I said with a smile. "Can we go in?"

"Yes, since you picked your password, you may enter," she said.

* * *

When we went inside, I gasped. The common room was tastefully done in green and silver, and the common room itself was huge. There was a coffee table in the middle of the room on it with a note from professor Dumbledore.

_Mr. Malfoy and Miss Balthazar,_

_I hope you like your new living quarters. Your rooms were left for you to decorate however you please. If you have any questions, feel free to ask._

_Have a good night's rest and be prepared for your debriefing as head boy and girl tomorrow at 7:30 AM._

_-Professor Dumbledore_

When I tried to leave the common room to go decorate my room, Malfoy grabbed my arm. "What do you want Draco?" I sighed with exasperation.

"Kaia, you need to let me help you," at my shocked look he continued, "I know that I'm the only person you can't hurt with your powers, and that I'm the only one who can help you to release all of the power that you have built up. What happened in the Great Hall tonight with Pansy was hilarious because someone needed to put her in her place, but you need to be careful, and let me help you whenever you lose control like that; because the results of not releasing all of that stored up power can be dangerous," he said.

"Ok Draco, I'll let you help me. But, right now I want to decorate my room then go to bed. I promise we can talk more about this when I have more energy," I said.

When I went into my room it was like professor Dumbledore said; bare, and because I like the design of my room so much back home at Balthazar Castle, I decided to use that design. After designing my room, I barely had enough energy to change clothes, and got into bed.

* * *

Reviews please!


	10. Ginny

**Chapter 10**

**Just a thank you to all of those who have given reviews, and I ask that you continue to do so.**

**And to those who question "Kaia's" view on blood they are still the same as they were when she was a muggleborn witch.**

_Last time:_

_"Ok Draco, I'll let you help me. But, right now I want to decorate my room then go to bed. I promise we can talk more about this when I have more energy," I said._

_When I went into my room it was like professor Dumbledore said; bare, and because I like the design of my room so much back home at Balthazar Castle, I decided to use that design. After designing my room, I barely had enough energy to change clothes, and got into bed._

* * *

**This time:**

* * *

Right before I fell asleep after getting into bed, I started feeling dizzy, and everything started turning foggy; the way it does when I have a flashback.

* * *

Flashback

I was standing on the lawn on what looked to be the west side of my parents' castle. I heard voices coming from around the corner; in my mother's favorite garden to be exact.

"Laila," Narcissa started, "can I tell you something?"

"Why yes, of course, anything, Cissa."

"Lucius and I have noticed some…strange markings on Draco's forearm. At first, we thought it was just a birthmark, albeit a strange one being that it is a star and crescent moon, but then it started to glow faintly one night. Have you or Radek read anything about markings such as this on newborns?"

"I cannot say that I have read anything, but I do know something that will ease your concerns. Narcissa, a few weeks ago, Radek and I learned that we were not safe, and Kaia is wanted by Lord Voldemort because of her power. Before I continue any further, Narcissa, do you know anything about the history behind the Balthazar family?"

"Yes, but what does that have to…" she trailed off, "Kaia is an only child," she said.

"Yes, therefore making her very powerful, and because of the power she possesses, she was given a guardian, Draco is her guardian, but they are also connected."

"Yes yes, I knew that already, but why were his markings glowing?" Narcissa asked impatiently.

"Narcissa, when I said that Voldemort wanted my daughter, I was not lying to you. He has even gone so far as to threaten our lives. In order to protect our daughter, Radek took her to the muggle world, and left her with a muggle family. The reason Draco's markings were glowing is because of the major distance put between him and Kaia. Draco's protective nature is able to tell that Kaia is no longer in our world, therefore meaning that he is no longer able to "sense" her presence," my mother explained.

"You also mentioned that you and Radek were not safe, what will become of you?" Narcissa asked worriedly.

"Radek and I must go on the run," my mother said, "and we invited you and Lucius over because, we want you to be our secret keepers," my mother said.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning I was…disoriented. After grabbing my clothes I went to the bathroom to start my usual morning routine. When I got to the bathroom, I gasped; it has both a shower and a bathtub. The bathtub being the size of a pool, but still not as big as the one in my personal bathroom at the castle, and the shower being big enough to fit about five people; there are two sinks, and a towel rack with two green towels, one with my initials, and the other with Malfoy's; all in all the bathroom is beautiful.

After showering and dressing, I headed down to the common room and really took a look around since I was too tired last night to notice. I saw that there were two green chairs in front of the fireplace, and a black couch with a coffee table in front of it; over in a corner on the far end of the room is a library with two desks; which were the deciding factors on my opinion of the place.

'I absolutely love it!' I thought excitedly.

After finishing my "inspection" of the common room, I finally noticed Malfoy standing in the doorway of his room watching me with a smirk on his face.

'I bet I know how to wipe that smirk off his face' I thought with a smirk of my own.

"See something you like, Draco?" I said

His smirk immediately got wider, "No," he said, "I was just thinking that you need a lot more practice on hiding your emotions, and that only bookworm Granger would fall in love with something as stupid as a bookcase," he said.

"… Are you done?" I asked irritated.

"Yes, now we can go down to breakfast," he said smirk still in place.

"Now we can go to breakfast? What makes you think that I want to go to breakfast with you?" I asked with a smirk.

"I told you Gr…err...Kaia, I am actually going to do my job; and that starts today. So, let's go to breakfast," he said seriously.

"Fine, Malfoy, let's go," I said irritated.

* * *

During breakfast, we got our class schedules, and everything was fine, until Pansy screamed. Everyone just thought that she wanted attention, as usual. But on closer inspection, you could see that all of the silverware that was near her was attacking her; as well as some of the food.

"MUDBLOOD!" she screamed outraged.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You'll pay for that," she said. As she started to say a curse, professor Snape stepped in, "Miss Parkinson! In my office. Now."

As Pansy stalked off, I noticed Malfoy laughing. "Did you do that?" he asked with a laugh.

"Yeah." I started laughing too, making the ceiling of the great hall turn into a sunny, cloudless sky.

When Malfoy noticed this he whispered, "Ok, you need to put a lid on the happiness, the ceiling just changed."

"Oh, I'm gonna go calm down before classes start," I whispered.

He nodded, "I'll see you in Transfiguration," he said.

* * *

When I left the Great Hall I bumped into someone, and when I looked up I saw that it was Ginny.

"Are you mad at me too, Gin?" I asked, testing the waters.

"Of course not! Why would I be mad at you?" she asked.

"Didn't Ron tell you what happened?"

"No, Harry did. There is no reason for Ron to be acting the way he is," she started, "and I can understand why you didn't write or anything. But, you know how Ron is, always acting before thinking."

"Thanks, Gin. It's nice to know that I have some friends that aren't judging me," I said giving her a hug.

"No problem, Kay, and yes I'm going to call you that now; but I have to go grab at least a piece of toast before classes start. So, I'll see you later, but we really need to hangout and have some girl time," she said with a smile.

"Definitely," I said returning it.

* * *

Reviews please!


	11. Letters and a Cryptic Encounter

**Chapter 11**

**Just a thank you to all of those who have given reviews, and I ask that you continue to do so.**

_Last time:_

_"Are you mad at me too, Gin?" I asked, testing the waters._

_"Of course not! Why would I be mad at you?" she asked._

_"Didn't Ron tell you what happened?"_

_"No, Harry did. There is no reason for Ron to be acting the way he is," she started, "and I can understand why you didn't write or anything. But, you know how Ron is, always acting before thinking."_

_"Thanks, Gin. It's nice to know that I have some friends that aren't judging me," I said giving her a hug._

_"No problem, Kay, and yes I'm going to call you that now; but I have to go grab at least a piece of toast before classes start. So, I'll see you later, but we really need to hangout and have some girl time," she said with a smile._

_"Definitely," I said returning it._

* * *

**This time**

* * *

After bumping into Ginny outside the Great Hall, I made my way to the Transfiguration room; only to find that I was half an hour early. After choosing a desk in the middle of the room, I pulled out my Transfiguration textbook and started reading it to calm myself down. About half an hour later, students started filing into the room.

When Harry and Ron walked in, Harry started to walk towards me to take his normal seat on my left; while Ron just glared and walked over and sat in the corner by the window.

"Is he still mad?" I asked.

"Yeah, but for whatever reason, I don't know," Harry sighed, "I that he is being quite stupid; I mean you don't choose who your parents are, so he really has no reason to be mad at you."

"Once again, thanks for being there, Harry." I said with a smile, "By the way, I ran into Ginny today outside the Great Hall. She said you told her everything, and that she agrees with you."

"That's good, I knew it was only a matter of time before she went looking for you," he said with a smile.

"Thanks for the warning, Harry," I said with a laugh.

Just then professor McGonagall walked in, "Good morning class," she said. "Now I know that this is only the first day of classes, but since this is advanced Transfiguration, we will b-"

"Sorry I'm late professor, but the moving staircase deci-"

"Save your excuses Mr. Malfoy, and for so rudely disrupting my class 10 points from Slytherin. Now, take a seat," she said with a scowl. After Malfoy sat down, professor McGonagall continued on with her lecture.

'Of course the only empty seat is next to me,' I thought in irritation.

'Wow, I didn't know you thought so highly of me, Kaia,' Malfoy thought dryly.

'Are you kidding me? You can speak telepathically?' I thought back in confusion, 'I thought that only people in my family could speak that way.'

'Apparently an exception has been made for me,' he thought with a smirk.

* * *

After a pretty uneventful day of classes; well besides Snape scaring Neville so badly that he messed up his potion which exploded and melted his cauldron, I went back to my dorm to write a letter to my parents, both adoptive and biological, and get a head-start on my homework.

* * *

When I finished my homework, I started on my first letter to my parents at Balthazar Castle.

_Mum and Dad,_

_I just discovered that Draco and I can communicate telepathically. I know that normally only people within our family can speak this way, but is that also a normal trait in the relationship between a guardian and their ward? And can you send me all of the books with information pertaining to the dragones?_

_Please respond soon_

_Love,_

_Kaia_

* * *

After finishing my first letter, I started on the second.

_Hi Mum and Dad,_

_I miss you guys, and I am keeping my promise to write to you. I know that I didn't write every day like I said, but now that I'm back at Hogwarts, I'll have even less time to send an owl since I'm head girl. But anyway, enough about me, how have you guys been?_

_Love,_

_Hermione_

* * *

When I finished my second letter, I got up to go to the owlery. When I turned a corner outside of the Entrance Hall, I ran into something, or more accurately, someone.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry-"but when I looked up, I saw that I had run into Blaise Zabini. "Zabini, what are you doing around this part of the castle this late?"

"I do believe that is none of your business, Granger," he said with a smirk.

"I'm head girl, and it's almost curfew. So I ask again, what are you doing wandering around this late at night?"

"Alright, fine, I just went to see professor Dumbledore. But for what reason, you do not need to know," he said with a sigh.

"Fine, just hurry back to the common room before I have to take points off of my own house," I said with a sneer.

"Sure sure," he said dismissively, "by the way Granger, you'll find that I'm different from the rest of the Slytherins, and… since I'm Draco's best friend, you'll be seeing a lot more of me," he said as he walked away.

"What are you on about, Zabini?" I asked curiously.

"You'll find out soon enough," he called back to me.

'Why are guys in Slytherin always so cryptic?' I thought exasperatedly.

* * *

After sending both of my letters, I went back to my common room. When I went inside, I saw Malfoy sitting in a chair near the fire looking almost murderous. Thinking that I could slip past him without being seen, I headed for my room.

"And where do you think you're going?" he growled.

"Up to my room, of course, where else would I go?" I asked, "And why are you so mad?" I already knew the answer to the question, but I asked it anyway.

"I couldn't find you after classes. I looked everywhere; I even asked Potter and Weaslette if they had seen you when you didn't turn up for dinner. They told me that you sometimes didn't come to dinner because you were doing homework. But after dinner when I came back up to the dorm and still couldn't find you, I started to freak. I couldn't even sense where you were, and I even tried to talk to you telepathically, but it obviously didn't work," he said in a deadly whisper.

"Listen Draco-" I started.

"No, you listen, I need to know where you are, or the part of me that is your guardian goes crazy. I know that you can take care of yourself. So save me that argument, but just please do me a favor and check in with me before you go anywhere with anyone," he said tiredly.

"Okay, Dra-" I started.

"Promise me Kaia," he said.

"I promise."

* * *

Reviews Please!


	12. Losing Control

**Chapter 12**

**Just a thank you to all of those who have given reviews, and I ask that you continue to do so.**

_Last time:_

_"No, you listen, I need to know where you are, or the part of me that is your guardian goes crazy. I know that you can take care of yourself. So save me that argument, but just please do me a favor and check in with me before you go anywhere with anyone," he said tiredly._

_"Okay, Dra-" I started._

_"Promise me Kaia," he said._

_"I promise."_

_

* * *

_

**This time:**

**

* * *

**

The next morning, I walked down to the Great Hall by myself. I was filling my plate with food when I got a letter in the owl post. When I saw who the letter was from, I left and went back up to my common room to read it.

When I got there, I noticed that along with the letter there was a book titled _Power Personified: A history of the Dragones. _The letter itself said,

_Dearest Kaia,_

_Your mother and I have decided to send you a book on dragones. The bond between you and Draco is increasing and there is too much to explain. Read the book and if you still have questions then contact us._

_All our love,_

_Dad and Mum_

"What's that?" Draco asked when he walked into the common room.

"It's a letter from my parents," I said.

"Enough said," he replied.

"Changing the subject," I started, "I ran into your friend Blaise Zabini last night on my way to the owlery."

"What did he say to you?" he asked stiffly.

"He didn't antagonize me or anything if that's what you're asking, but he did say something very…..interesting….

"What did he say?" Draco asked suspiciously.

"He said he wasn't like most Slytherins. What in Merlin's name is that supposed to mean?" I asked getting frustrated.

"Honestly? I don't know _exactly_ what he meant by that, but he really isn't like most Slytherins. You'll find that there is more to Mr. Zabini than meets the eye," he began, "And you'll find the same thing about me," He said cryptically as he grabbed his bag and started walking back out of the portrait hole.

"Wait, where are you going?" I asked

"Most people unlike you don't have a free period right after breakfast," he said dryly, "So I'm off to Divination," he says as he walks out the door, "Oh and don't try and experiment with your powers while I'm gone; because I know that you're going to try to when you finish reading that book," he said with a smirk.

"Wait! How did y-," I started.

"Solo piu tardi principessa drago," he said with a wink.

* * *

After Draco left, I decided to put off reading the book until I went to bed. So with that thought in mind, I decided to walk around the castle before Transfiguration started.

As I headed down towards the Great Hall, I saw Theodore Nott and some other Slytherins tormenting a first year Hufflepuff.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked angrily.

"What does it look like, Granger? We're having fun," he said with a smirk, "now go away before you find yourself in some trouble," he said with a sneer.

"Are you threatening me, Nott?" I asked dangerously.

"Not threatening per se, just…convincing…" One of the other Slytherins, whom I recognized as Astoria Greengrass, said.

"And if I don't?" I asked with a smirk.

"Then, you don't want to find out," Nott said with a sneer as he pulled out his wand, "Face it Granger, its five of us against you…the odds are not in your favor."

I glared in return.

Before I had time to react, someone fired a spell, "_Stupefy!"_

But before the spell could reach me, as if on instinct, I said one word, "_Congelare."_

Time seemed to slow; the spell stopped right before it hit my face, and I was angry, so angry.

'How dare they attack me?' I thought. I could feel my power building up and instantly knew that my eyes were changing color; but I didn't care. All I knew was that I was angry and wanted a way to let that out.

I didn't realize that my eyes were closed, but when I opened them, the expressions on the Slytherins' faces ranged from ones of fear, to defiance, to shock. "Granger really is a freak!" Astoria yelled, "Come on, let's get out of here!"

At her words, my anger flared, and it wasn't just a want to cause damage anymore; it was a need that I could feel building with each breath I took. I had unknowingly closed my eyes again, and when I opened them, I was alone. But that didn't help my situation, the pressure was still building and I was losing control; and I needed to let it out soon. But I didn't know how. I could only think to do one thing before I completely lost it.

'DRACO!'

* * *

Reviews please!


	13. The Other Half

**Chapter 13**

**Just a thank you to all of those who have given reviews, and I ask that you continue to do so.**

**AN: I just realized that I didn't say which arms their birthmarks are on. They are located on their right forearms.**

_Last time:_

_I could only think to do one thing before I completely lost it._

_'DRACO!'_

_

* * *

_

**This time:**

**

* * *

**

Draco's POV

I was in Divination working on an assignment when I felt a sort of pressure on my forearm where my tattoo is. Not knowing what it was I ignored it. Then I heard it…

'DRACO!'

That's when I knew why my tattoo felt weird; Kaia had lost control and now not only was she angry, her Dragone was taking control. A fact that I was pretty sure she didn't know about. I didn't have much time before she was completely gone, and I didn't know where she was. So I did the only thing I could think of, and concentrated on the energy radiating from her into me. The next thing I knew, I was right next to her, and I had to act quickly.

* * *

Kaia's POV

I didn't know where I was anymore; all I knew was that I was so angry. I was trying with all I had to keep some of it under control, but it wasn't working. The energy build up was so intense, and I felt like I was going to explode; I needed a way to let it out. All of a sudden I heard a soft voice trough the roaring sound in my head.

'Kaia,' Draco whispered softly, trying to coax me to listen.

'Kai,' he repeated again, shortening my name to catch my attention, 'you have to listen to me. You're Dragone is taking control; she is angry, you need to calm her down so you can release all of the built up energy. Calm her down; you are one in the same. You are the only one she will listen to. I can't help you until you calm her down,' he whispered.

Taking his advice I tried to talk to her, the other part of me; the dragon part of me. 'Why are you so angry?' I asked her tentatively.

'NO ONE SHALL DISRESPECT A DRAGONE!' she half growled, half yelled back at me.

'What is your name?' I asked her, gaining confidence.

'My name is your name, we are the same, I am the other half of you; your dragone half,' she replied with a growl.

'Then how can we communicate?' I asked

'I am connected to your anger. Your powers are connected to your emotions. When you feel anger, I feel it; your anger, depending on the severity of your rage, gives me the opportunity to come through. Take control; you would say. But, only when you feel a certain amount of rage; this is the first time I have been able to come through, because this is the first time since you have come of age that you have let your anger through,' she explained.

'My power has built too much; I need to let it out. I can't do that while you are in control,' I started, 'relinquish your hold,' I commanded, 'you are endangering us and others.'

'As you wish,' she conceded.

My head felt loads lighter after she backed off. Then I heard Draco, 'Kai? Can you hear me?' he asked

'Yes,' I replied in a whisper.

'I'm going to help you expel that extra energy ok? But, you're going to have to trust me,' he said. But, before I could reply, he grabbed my hand and connected our tattoos. As soon as they touched, the world around me went black.

* * *

When I woke up hours later, I was on the couch in our shared common room. When I looked around, I saw Draco sitting in the arm chair next to the fireplace.

"What happened?" I asked groggily

"You lost control and your dragone took over. Why may I ask did that happen?" he asked, his anger growing with each word.

"She was offended when Nott, Greengrass, and company threatened me when I caught them tormenting a first year Hufflepuff," I responded with an exhausted sigh, "Why am I so tired?"

"Your body had become used to harboring that building power. When I took that built up energy away, you passed out because you had been practically letting that power sustain you. When I touched your mark, it felt to me that it had been building up since before that little incident today?" he asked with barely suppressed anger.

Thinking back I realized that I had been walking around with mounting irritation towards Ron's behavior, but I didn't want to tell Draco that, so instead I replied, "I don't honestly believe that that is a very accurate observation," I said as innocently as possible.

'It's hard to believe that you so easily forget that I have access to your mind,' he thought to me viciously.

"Draco, I didn't even realize that I was walking around like that I-"

"The fact is your parents have told you, I have told you, many times in fact, to be mindful of your emotions! Yet you still walk around like the Gryffindor Bookworm that you _**used to be**_wearing your emotions on your sleeve! Hermione Granger is gone! Therefore you can't walk around like her! You are in Slytherin now! Walking around like that will get you nowhere. In fact because of who you are it will _**get you killed! **_So keep walking around like that and we will have more occurrences like the one today!" He sneered at me.

"Draco-"

"Don't Draco me! You know I'm right and you need to get it through your head that I am and accept that not only is Hermione Granger gone! But she never really existed! So do me a favor and think about that because once you do it will make my job loads easier, and keep you from being exposed."

"I'm sorry-"

"No, I don't want to hear it, I already sent an owl to your parents so they'll probably be contacting Dumbledore within the next few hours; I'm going to bed. You should probably do the same; today took a lot out of you, and make sure you read that book they sent you; it will answer all of your questions, including the ones you have yet to formulate."

"Draco, I never meant to walk around like that I was just so caught up in the fact that my best friend since first year could turn on me so easily after everything that we have been through. I just didn't know how to deal with it, and I'm sorry," I said weakly, "I can't go from being Gryffindor's Bookworm Princess one day to being Slytherin's Dragone Princess the next," I said with a small smile on my face.

"Slytherin's Dragone Princess rules alongside the Serpent Prince who will show her how to rule her Slytherin housemates the right way, and bring out her true Slytherin" he said with a small smirk.

"Forgive me?" I asked with a smile heading towards my room.

"Of course Princess," he said returning it as I closed my door.

* * *

Reviews Please!


	14. The Prophecy

**Chapter 14**

**Just a thank you to all of those who have given reviews, and I ask that you continue to do so.**

_Last time:_

_"Forgive me?" I asked with a smile heading towards my room._

_"Of course Princess," he said returning it as I closed my door._

_

* * *

_**This time:**

_**

* * *

**_When I looked around my room, I noticed a letter on my bed; it was from Professor Dumbledore,

_Miss Balthazar,_

_I have heard about the incident from earlier today and it seems your guardian has already owled your parents, who in turn have contacted me. I request a meeting with you and young master Malfoy upon the completion of this letter. We have much to discuss, and I think it's best if we didn't wait any longer._

_Professor Dumbledore_

_

* * *

_After having read the letter I quickly left my room to go talk to Draco. When I reached his door I noticed a slight glow coming from under the door; it looked blue.

"Draco, you there?" I asked.

"Yeah, come on in. The door's open," he said tiredly.

Upon opening the door, I located where the blue glow was coming from; his fireplace; he was sitting in a chair by the window. "Blue fire…?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. His response was a shrug.

"Draco I got a letter from the headmaster, he requests a meeting with us to discuss today's earlier events," I said coolly not wishing to think about my lack of control.

"When is this meeting?"

"Actually, he wants to see us right now," I said with a shrug.

"Did he specify why he needed to see us at this exact moment?" he asked as he made his way towards me; but then I realized I was standing in the doorway and essentially in his way.

"Not really, he only said that we had much to discuss and that it was best if we didn't wait," I said as I made my way out of his room and to the portrait hole.

* * *

As we quietly made our way through the deserted hallways towards Dumbledore's office, I finally worked up the nerve to ask him a question that had been bugging me since I regained consciousness.

"Draco, where did you get the name Kai?" I asked hesitantly.

"I don't know I had to get your attention. If you don't like it, then I'll stop calling you that," he said with a shrug.

"No, its fine," I said. When I looked up; I realized that we were standing in front of the door to Dumbledore's office. Before we could even knock, the door opened and we were greeted by a grave looking Professor Dumbledore.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Balthazar," he said, "do come in. We have much to discuss and little time to discuss it in," he said as he sat down behind his desk.

"Professor, it is quite late, two in the morning to be exact, is there no way that this conversation can wait until a later more reasonable time?" Draco asked with a hint of a sneer.

"I'm afraid not Mr. Malfoy, but seeing that we are forced to meet at this unfavorable time of night, I will get right to the point. Miss Balthazar, your power has building up at an unnaturally fast rate. Even pertaining to your situation the buildup rate is unnaturally fast," he said somberly.

"So that's why I lost control today." I said

"That is part of it. Miss Balthazar, there is a prophecy that speaks of a girl with the power to end the darkness that threatens to take over," he began.

"This prophecy sounds a lot like the one about Harry and Voldemort," I said.

"So it does," Draco agreed. At my questioning look, he added, "The secret prophecy is not so secret anymore," he said. Realizing that he wasn't going to elaborate, I decided to drop the subject; for the moment.

"Miss Balthazar, this prophecy is about you," Professor Dumbledore said.

At my silence, Draco asked one of the questions floating around in my head, "Professor, what exactly does this prophecy say?"

As an answer to Draco's question, Professor Dumbledore picked up a glass sphere that had been sitting on his desk and pointed his wand at it. A light erupted from the sphere and it started to glow a brilliant blue that blinded all the occupants in the room.

Then there was a voice…

* * *

Reviews please!


	15. Enter the Snake Pit

**Chapter 15**

**Just a thank you to all of those who have given reviews, and I ask that you continue to do so.**

_Last time:_

_As an answer to Draco's question, Professor Dumbledore picked up a glass sphere that had been sitting on his desk and pointed his wand at it. A light erupted from the sphere and it started to glow a brilliant blue that blinded all the occupants in the room._

_Then there was a voice…_

* * *

**This time:**

* * *

The voice was that of a woman, and the words spoken were but a whisper that enchanted all listeners and demanded attention.

"_When the moon is at its fullest_

_On the eve of the New Year_

_A new power shall appear,_

_The child with the lightening scar_

_Who was believed to save us all,_

_In surviving the darkness_

_He will do well, but there is_

_A truth that was not meant to tell,_

_The daughter of the dragones_

_Who was hidden from the world,_

_Shall be the one when it is time_

_For when the battle begins,_

_And our fates must be decided,_

_She shall be where it ends."_

As the final words were spoken, the light coming from the sphere diminished; Professor Dumbledore spoke. "Miss Balthazar, as I'm sure you can tell, this prophecy is about you," he began seriously, "I cannot tell you exactly what it means for you must do that yourself, but I can give you the most basic of details pertaining to the prophecy and its contents," he said wearily. At our silence he continued. "The prophecy states that you will be the one to decide the final outcome of the war. The prophecy regarding Harry was never entirely true. You see, Harry is to play a big part in this war, but you will be the one to decide its outcome," he finished stonily.

"If it's not entirely true, then why was a false prophecy made?" I asked thinking out loud.

"The false prophecy was made to protect you," Draco replied.

"Correct Mr. Malfoy, but I am afraid that this is all the information I can give you. The rest you must figure out on your own," he said sadly. "Now before you depart, I ask that you only research this in the privacy of your head dorms, for you never know who could be listening," he said cryptically.

Knowing that we were being dismissed, Draco and I silently left Professor Dumbledore's office and made our way back to our dorms. By the time we got there, I was exhausted; the day's events having finally taken their toll. When I reached my room, I all but collapsed on my bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

When I woke up, I checked the time and realized that it was half past noon, and I had slept half the day away. Knowing that it was a Saturday, I made my way down into the common room I shared with Draco, and saw him sitting in one of the chairs by the fireplace. Making my way towards him, I noticed that he was reading a letter. Before I could speak, he did. "From your parents," he said monotonously not even glancing up.

"And what did they say?" I asked nervously.

"They said that you were acting very ignorantly for someone of your intelligence, and that I should have paid more attention," he said with a shrug.

"That's all they said…?" I asked carefully.

"Not entirely, they also said that we are to go to your home for the winter holiday, and that you are not to let yourself be brought into a pointless argument with someone who wants to cause you unnecessary distress," he said sounding almost bored.

"Oh," was the only reply I could formulate. Deciding to sit down in the unoccupied chair, "What did my parents mean by you should have paid more attention?" I asked curiously.

"Our bond is getting stronger, whether we like it or not, and our parents knew that with time it would strengthen. However they could never have known it would be this soon. The stronger our bond gets, the more…in tune, I guess you could call it, I am to you. The stronger you get, so does the bond." He explained.

'Well that explains how we can communicate telepathically,' I thought snidely forgetting that Draco could hear my thoughts.

'Indeed it does,' Draco replied; I could hear the smirk in his voice. Before I could say anything else Draco beat me to it, "I will not invade the privacy of your mind, for I would wish you to do the same. Only when it is necessary will I speak to you in that manner," he began blankly. "For now, you need to go change your clothes. We will be taking a small trip to the Slytherin Dungeons," he said a hint of a smirk on his face after noticing that I had slept in my uniform from the day before.

* * *

Later on in the day as we made our way to the dungeons, I heard Draco's voice in my mind. 'I know I said I would refrain from speaking to you within your mind, but right now it is completely necessary. After yesterday's events, it is clear that our fellow Slytherins have neglected your current position. I am at the top of the political hierarchy that is Slytherin House,' he began stonily, 'I have the respect and loyalty of my housemates. I have the authority to punish as I see fit and to provide protection to those I deem worthy. As you are my ward and it is my duty to guard you, my protection of you has been made known and as such you have been given a political standing of equal power to mine. Due to this, you will need to act every part the Slytherin Princess that I know you can be. Because of your being previously known as Hermione Granger, you must earn the respect of the students in Slytherin as well as their loyalty. We must make an appearance in the dungeons today so that I can clear all suspicions and make it known that you are to be treated as I am,' he finished looking at me with an unreadable expression on his face.

"I had no idea it was like that in Slytherin," I said aloud curiously.

"Yes it is quite different from the over-emotionally carefree ways of Gryffindor house," he replied with a sneer.

Before I could reply, we stopped at the dead end of a hallway, and I quickly realized that the wall was the entrance to the Slytherin common room. Feeling my apprehension growing, I looked over at Draco who, after sensing my unease was staring at me curiously. Then, wordlessly, he grabbed my hand and gently squeezed it. "Are you ready?" he asked quietly.

At my nod he spoke the password, and we entered the snake pit.

* * *

Reviews please!


	16. Changing Opinions

**Chapter 16**

**Just a thank you to all of those who have given reviews, and I ask that you continue to do so.**

_Last time:_

_Feeling my apprehension growing, I looked over at Draco who, after sensing my unease was staring at me curiously. Then, wordlessly, he grabbed my hand and gently squeezed it. "Are you ready?" he asked quietly._

_At my nod he spoke the password, and we entered the snake pit._

* * *

**This Time:**

* * *

When we entered the Slytherin common room, the whole house was there; waiting for us. Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched as we made our way to the front. When we got there, Draco let go of my hand, turned to face the crowd and spoke. "I have called this meeting today in order to discuss a matter of great importance. It has been brought to my attention that some of you have not been following orders," he began. "Kaia Balthazar is a Slytherin! And she shall be treated as such; gone is Hermione Granger the mudblood. In her place stands a woman of the purest blood. Kaia Balthazar is under my protection and therefore very close to me. This is the last time that I shall voice this request, if she is not treated with the respect that you show me there will be consequences! I will not ask this again," he said dangerously.

During his whole speech, I noticed that the whole of the room watched with rapt attention. Towards the end, some of the younger years started to look scared. When he finished, I heard his voice in my head. 'You must speak to them. Command their respect.' He whispered soothingly. 'Let your dragone speak,' he persuaded.

As soon as he said the words, I felt a change in myself. It was as if I needed to show that I was in command. "I am not your enemy, nor am I your friend," I began. "I am your superior," I said with a smirk. "I am not a Gryffindor, I am a Slytherin and unlike before, I will be treated with respect. Things are not like before, and with that change brings new enemies and allies. I can be an ally, but do not cross me. For those who do will be eliminated," I finished with a smirk. In the middle of my speech, I caused the temperature in the room to drop.

'Very effective," Draco thought to me. 'Look at their faces. You have done well.' He complimented. Speaking aloud now, Draco once again addressed the room, "Think over what has been said carefully, I will not tolerate the disobeying of my orders again," he sneered coldly. With that he motioned towards the door, and we left.

* * *

On our way back to the common room, I decided that I wanted to go sit by the lake. Once I got out there I turned around and noticed that Draco had followed me. "I thought you would go back to the common room," I said curiously.

"There's nothing to do today, and besides I wanted to come outside. So why not?" he said with a shrug.

"Oh," I replied. It was then that I noticed just how cold it actually was outside; it being mid November and all.

"Are you cold?" Draco asked me.

"A little, but I don't mind, I actually like the cold. It helps me think," I said with a shrug.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked me with a pensive look in his face.

"Our housemates, Christmas break and spending it with your family in my castle, and the impending war." In all actuality, I had not really had any time to think about what my role in the war would be. It hadn't sunk in yet, and now that it had I was finding more ways to preoccupy myself to keep from thinking about it.

"Well you don't have to worry about our housemates, and Christmas break won't be so bad, we'll be training most of the time. And about the war, don't worry yourself over it just yet. I won't let anything happen to you. You won't have to go through it alone. I'll be there to help you every step of the way," he said softly.

When he finished speaking, I turned my head to look at him. "Thank you Draco," I whispered.

With that, he grabbed my hand and pulled me up. "Come on, let's go get you warmed up before we have to head to dinner," he said with a small smile on his face.

* * *

All during dinner that night, I was lost in my own thoughts. Well, I was until Blaise Zabini decided to sit in the empty seat next to me. "What do you want Zabini?" I asked with a sneer.

"Calm down Balthazar, I didn't come here to start any trouble. I came here to congratulate you on one heck of a speech earlier today. I think you got the one thing better then respect. Fear." He said with a smirk.

"Why don't I believe that's the only reason you decided to talk to me?" I asked skeptically.

"Because unfortunately for me, you are unnaturally perceptive," he said with a small sneer. "I really came to offer a truce."

"And why exactly would I want to accept your offer?" I asked with a sneer

"Well there's nothing in it for you, but you see, Draco is my best mate, and since he spends a lot of time around you now, he's become more of a package deal. So I figured that in order to get to him, I had to go through you," he said with a smirk.

"Uh huh, let me think on that and I'll get back to you later," I said. With that, I got up and left.

* * *

When I got back to my common room, Draco was sitting in one of the chairs by the fireplace. "So, I had a run in with your friend Blaise Zabini at dinner," I said.

"What did he want?" Draco asked stiffly.

"Oh nothing, he offered a truce because he wanted to hang out with you again. He said that you guys were best mates?"

"Yeah, we are." He said.

"Well why don't you hang out with him then?" I asked curiously.

"Protecting you is a full time job," he said with an unidentifiable look on his face.

With that, I decided to head up to my room, but on the way I thought about the events of today. 'Maybe Draco Malfoy isn't so bad after all,' I thought with a smile on my face.

* * *

Reviews please!


	17. Potions Mishap

**Chapter 17**

**Just a thank you to all of those who have given reviews, and I ask that you continue to do so.**

_Last time:_

"_Well why don't you hang out with him then?" I asked curiously._

"_Protecting you is a full time job," he said with an unidentifiable look on his face._

_With that, I decided to head up to my room, but on the way I thought about the events of today. 'Maybe Draco Malfoy isn't so bad after all,' I thought with a smile on my face._

* * *

**This time:**

* * *

The next day when we went down to breakfast, I made it a point to sit next to Blaise.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked confused.

"I'm doing you a favor, and sitting next to your friend," I said smartly.

'Why?' he asked suspiciously in my head.

'Because you've done so much for me already, why not return the favor.' I said back casually.

'Thank you.' He whispered gratefully.

* * *

After a pretty uneventful breakfast, we went to our first class of the day, potions with the Gryffindors.

"Today we will be starting a potion that allows the drinker to see another's withheld secrets," Snape began in a bored voice, "can anyone tell me the name of this potion?" He asked menacingly.

When nobody volunteered the answer, I did, "The name of said potion is the _revelius potion_," I said arrogantly.

"Well done Miss Balthazar, 15 points to Slytherin," Snape said with a smirk, "This potion is one of the more difficult potions that we will be making this year so proceed with caution. The slightest mistake could be disastrous. Upon finishing you are expected to give me a sample of your potion before you leave. Do try not to be so careless that I have to fail you as I would absolutely hate to do so," he said sarcastically, "you have the rest of the period. Begin."

Draco and I began working feverishly, and we were on the last step of our potion when there was an explosion. The whole room was clouded in black smoke and people were screaming, but only the sound of one person screaming in agony really caught my attention.

'Harry,' I thought and I knew Draco heard me too.

When the smoke cleared just enough for me to see more than a few feet in front of me, I immediately began to look for him. When I saw him he was bent over and holding his head screaming. For some reason I just knew that I had to see what he was so I reached out to him with my mind, and it was absolutely horrific.

_We were in some kind of plaza and it was absolute chaos. There were people everywhere, some screaming and running, some frozen in fear, and other not so lucky. The buildings surrounding the area were on fire and falling apart. Then I saw them, death eaters, hundreds of them casting spells, burning down the buildings and torturing innocent people. The dark mark was in the air looking as menacing as ever._

_Then the scene changed, and we were in Hogsmeade, and death eaters were once again running around wreaking havoc. Even though the setting was different, the scenery was much the same, buildings burning, people screaming and being tortured. But this time, there were duels everywhere; death eaters and aurors were fighting to the death, order members were doing their best to hold them back, but the waves of death eaters kept advancing. _

_The scene changed one last time, and this time we were on the grounds of Hogwarts. The pockets of duels going on were even fiercer than the others. All around, there were deadly spells being cast, and dark creatures running around with glee and familiar faces littered the ground staring forever into nothingness. Then there was a great flash of light and raw magic began to pulsate through the air. Upon finding the source of such power, I could only see Voldemort dueling someone whose face I could not make out. But I knew one thing for certain; the person he was dueling wasn't Harry. And through all of the carnage, I saw that the light side was being overpowered, and just by looking around, I knew that we were not prepared, and that would be our downfall._

When the vision ended, I looked at Draco and knew that he had seen exactly what I had, and as my vision started to go black I felt the most peculiar sensation in the tattoo that connected us.

* * *

When I woke up again, I realized that I was in the hospital wing, and in the bed next to me was Draco who as if sensing that I was looking at him turned and looked at me.

"What happened?" I asked confused, it was then I realized that I had a pounding headache and I immediately began to cradle my head in the hope that it would go away.

"I don't know," he began, "all I saw was the smoke then I saw this insane vision that I know you got from Potter's head, and then I saw you pass out and when you did I felt something in the tattoo and then I passed out woke up here. I was fine until you woke up and now that you're awake I have the worst headache." He finished, "I think that what we felt in our tattoos somehow strengthened our bond and I can now feel your pain," he said stiffly.

"You are correct Mister Malfoy," said a voice. When we turned and looked it was indeed Professor Dumbledore who spoke.

"Professor how long have you been standing there?" I asked.

"Long enough Miss Balthazar," he began seriously, "and I must say that what you saw in Mister Potter's head must never be repeated in such an open environment."

"Professor how is it that you know what she saw and that the strength of our bond has increased?" Draco asked curiously.

"I have my ways Mister Malfoy," he said evasively.

"But what does it mean Professor, the vision?" I asked cautiously.

"It means, Miss Balthazar, that Lord Voldemort is gaining confidence and the final battle will take place sooner than we anticipated," Professor Dumbledore said gravely.

* * *

Reviews please!


	18. Common Room Meetings

**Chapter 18**

**Just a thank you to all of those who have given reviews, and I ask that you continue to do so.**

**Sorry it took me so long to update it's been pretty hectic! Anyways…here you go chapter 18!**

**p.s. please excuse my grammar in the previous chapters that is just a testament to how late it is when I update.**

_Last time:_

_"It means, Miss Balthazar, that Lord Voldemort is gaining confidence and the final battle will take place sooner than we anticipated," Professor Dumbledore said gravely._

* * *

**This time:**

* * *

In the two weeks before holiday break, Draco became even more adamant about his request to know my whereabouts. Why, I do not know. But it seemed as though Dumbledore's words to us in the hospital wing put him on edge. I couldn't even stay in the library too long without him coming to look for me. But the situation brought us closer you could say, instead of walking around scowling at the time we had to spend together.

"What are you doing? It's late," Draco said when he found me in the back of the library.

"How late is 'late', Draco?" I sighed.

"Midnight," he said. "See I didn't bother you until after curfew this time; besides you need to sleep. We leave tomorrow for break," he said with a smirk.

"Whatever Draco," I laughed, "let's go before Filch decides to make an appearance."

"As you wish, Princess," he said as we began walking. Our dorm just happened to be conveniently located near a secret passage that leads into the library.

As we walked into the portrait hole of our dormitory and began to go our separate ways, I said with a smirk, "But what is a Princess without her Prince?"

Upon looking back at Draco it was with quite a good feeling that I noticed, with that comment, I had successfully wiped his smirk away and left him speechless.

As I began to walk up the stairs leading to my room he spoke, 'Speechless? Think again. If you want to achieve that feat you must try harder, Princess,' he thought to me smugly. 'If you want to play like that be my guest, however just know that a prince always rules with his princess.' Unbeknownst to me, for my back was still turned, he had been making his way over to where I stood on the stairs because I felt a strong arm around my waist and his deep voice in my ear saying, "And since I am Slytherin Prince I will rule with my princess," he began, sending shivers down my spine. "And I shall guard her with my life." He finished his declaration with a kiss upon my cheek.

When he released me I stood frozen for a moment before I turned, only to find him gone. Deciding not to dwell on it I continued up to my room, I had to make sure I had packed everything I wanted to bring home with me for Christmas Break

* * *

The next morning, after having showered and dressed, I was waiting for Draco down in the common room. After 10 minutes I looked at my watch and realized that we were not going to be late for the train if we didn't leave soon, so I decided to let him know. When I knocked on the door to his room I heard movement inside, but received no answer. "Draco! We are going to be late if you don't hurry up!" I yelled in frustration. Still receiving no answer I tried again, "Draco Malfoy I refuse to miss the train because you wasted time looking at yourself in the mirror!" As soon as I finished my little rant however, he decided to open the door, and I found myself staring at the shirtless chest of Draco Malfoy.

"Really, Princess, is that all you think I do?" He asked with a smirk. Because he was standing so close and I was only 5'0 his 6'2 figure towered over me, also giving me an eye level view of his perfectly sculpted chest. Realizing what I was doing I quickly looked away, unfortunately I made the mistake of looking directly into his eyes, and his eyes which were normally the clearest of silver had changed to the darkest of grey. And upon his face he wore the darkest of smirks; giving a dangerous kind of look to him. In that moment I knew exactly what the girls at Hogwarts meant when they said he was dangerously good looking. When he wanted to, he looked positively lethal. But that only made him look more attractive. The worst thing about it was that he knew; without a doubt he knew, and that knowledge made it even worse. Thinking about this, I came to the realization that I was staring at him, my eyes were changing colors, and he was watching; just as intently as I was looking at him. If anything it his smirk got even wider, making him look even more dangerous, especially when he began leaning towards me. And I did nothing to stop him. I was completely entranced by this sudden change in him that I wasn't even thinking clearly, that was until he whispered in my ear in his deliciously deep voice, "My, my Princess," he began with a chuckle that made me shiver, "You've gotten careless."

At first I didn't know what he meant, but then he stepped away and instantly I knew. He had heard my every thought. He knew, and that made it much worse. I immediately began to back away. He had successfully left me speechless, and I knew I couldn't even try to deny it; especially not when my mental barriers were so weakened. So I turned and ran back into the common room. I didn't even bother waiting for him anymore. I was too embarrassed to face him at this point in time, so I kept going, right through the common room and into the hall. I decided I would go and see Harry and Ginny one last time since I wouldn't see them again until after break. I knew Draco would be angry with me for just leaving without letting him know where I was going, but at this point I didn't care. 'Let him worry,' I thought with a smirk. I would face his anger, and my embarrassment on the train. 'Such a wonderful ride this will be,' I thought with irritation. 'What a great way to begin Holiday Break.'

* * *

Reviews please!


	19. Confessions

**Chapter 19**

**Just a thank you to all of those who have given reviews, and I ask that you continue to do so.**

**Sorry it took me so long to update but here's chapter 19! **

_Last time:_

_I would face his anger and my embarrassment on the train. 'Such a wonderful ride this will be,' I thought with irritation. 'What a great way to begin holiday break.'_

* * *

**This time:**

* * *

When I reached the Great Hall, I didn't see Harry or Ginny anywhere, and I didn't feel like searching the castle trying to find them, so I made my way to my own table and sat down to eat some semblance of a breakfast before it was time to leave. I had been sitting there for what seemed like a second when I felt rather than saw him sit down next to me.

"Well, well, princess, it seems I've finally managed to find you," Draco said with a smirk.

"So it seems," I said back with annoyance. "Is there any reason you feel the need to point out your obvious discovery of my whereabouts, or is there another reason you're attempting to make meaningless conversation with me?" I snapped.

"Now, now, princess," he said with an even bigger smirk," I just came to tell you that it's time for us to make our way towards the train. I personally would like to catch it and get away from the castle for a couple of weeks. Now," he said standing, "after you princess. I'd like to be able to keep my eye on you at least until we get to the train," he said with a smirk.

* * *

After getting to the train and settling in the heads cabin, Draco decided to further pursue the conversation we had in our common room before I left for breakfast.

"So Princess," he began with a smirk, "I have a question for you."

"What Draco?" I asked in exasperation.

"Why did you run out of the common room?" He asked, smirk widening.

As soon as the question left his mouth, I immediately got mental pictures of Draco shirtless and couldn't help the blush I felt spreading across my face. "I only ran out of the common room because I remembered that I had to go and see Harry and Ginny before we left for break," I said emphatically.

"Oh really?" He asked darkly, standing up. "Because that's not what your thoughts said," he said walking towards me. "You forgot to guard them. And what I saw was very…intriguing," he said with a smirk, now standing in front of me.

"And what did you see?" I asked quietly as he grabbed my hand and pulled me to stand with him.

"I saw the way you immediately thought about how you saw me in my bedroom," he whispered wrapping his arm around my waist, "and I feel what you feel now," he said leaning towards me.

"And how do I feel?" I asked breathlessly. Having him stand this close to me was throwing me off. I couldn't think clearly, and all I knew was that I liked the way it felt to have his arm wrapped around my waist.

"You don't mind my being this close to you, do you?" He asked me, leaning ever closer as his other hand came to rest in the middle of my back, completely pressing my body against his.

"No," I breathed back.

"Then you won't mind when I kiss you," He said, this time so close that I could feel his lips brush against mine with every word he spoke.

"No," I replied again, and before I could even blink, his lips were on mine. The first thought that registered to me was that Draco Malfoy has the softest lips, and the kiss itself was unlike any I'd ever experienced. As soon as our lips touched, I got a feeling of electricity that ran through my body, butterflies in my stomach, and my heart was racing. At first, the kiss was tentative and unsure, but as my surprise wore off it felt more familiar than anything else; like a piece to a puzzle, a stress relief, right, and experiencing any of this in a kiss, much less to someone whom I could barely tolerate was perplexing. But I didn't care all I knew was that he was kissing me in a way that was unfamiliar, and when he ran his tongue along my bottom lip asking for access, I couldn't help but grant it.

As the kiss deepened, I moved one of my hands from his chest to his hair which was, if possible, softer than his lips. As my fingers tightened in his hair, he began to move his kiss from my lips and start travelling down my neck where he began to kiss and lightly nip, causing me to gasp. Never once did his hands stray from my waist or back and with one last nip at my neck, he pulled back to look at me and spoke with his thoughts, 'Princess,' he thought to me, 'do you like when I kiss you?'

'Yes,' I thought back to him. 'What made you decide to?'

'Does it matter? If you must know, listening to your thoughts about seeing me this morning helped me make my decision to do so.'

'Is that all Malfoy?' I asked, beginning to drawback from him.

"No," he said out loud as he pulled me back against his chest. "That's not all. I care for you Kai, and not just as I've grown to as your guardian. I want to keep you safe now. Not because I have to, because I want to. I want to be by your side in more ways than one, and I want to be able to kiss you whenever I please," he said looking into my eyes.

"When did you come to this conclusion Draco?" I asked hesitantly.

"I don't know, nor do I care and I'm not going to make excuses or try to justify where this all came from. But know that it came," he said with an air of finality as he released me. "Now I am going to do rounds. Stay here, I can cover the whole train myself, and we both know you always find a way to get into some sort of trouble with someone and seeing that you're not necessarily focused on hiding your emotions right now and I can see everything in your eyes that makes for another reason why you need to stay. I will return soon, and I may decide to kiss you again since you like it so much," he said with a smirk and left.

* * *

Reviews Please!


	20. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hi everybody!

I know I haven't updated Remember the Time in a while, its been 4 months! But I will be updating soon, and I just wanted to let all of you know that for those of you who also like poetry, I also write poetry and have created an account on FictionPress under the username Kallen Brynn. It would mean a lot to me if my poetry fans would also go and check it out!

Please and Thank you!


End file.
